Lupus Somnium
by SpecialHell
Summary: Klaus' wolf form causes trouble. Blink and you'll miss it implied-slash, but otherwise just mostly sappiness and vision quests.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N. Oh wow, my 100th story on FF! (I have no idea how many stories I wrote before joining, because most of them were RPF and/or terrible, and most are now lost to the winds of time) Hope you enjoy this one, and that you've enjoyed my previous 99!_

* * *

When Klaus awakens he is naked and on a bed that isn't his own. Sunlight is streaming in from a crack in the shutters, and his eyes roam around the room. It doesn't take long to realise that this is Elijah's room, or that Elijah isn't in it. The nudity isn't a mystery; wherever possible Klaus always prefers to sleep this way. The rest of the situation is rather more perturbing. Klaus is on top of the bed sheets, the other half of which look like they've been slept in. His head is also not on the pillow, as he is lying cross-ways, his feet curled up under him. Klaus doesn't remember sleeping in such a manner since they were turned a millennium ago. Mikael's cruelty led to Klaus' need to make himself smaller. Invisible. Pushing such thoughts from his head for the moment, Klaus sits himself up and looks around. There are no sounds coming from the compound; which means either everyone is still asleep, or it's quite late already and everyone else is out.

By the time Klaus makes it downstairs; dressed and thankfully undisturbed by anyone so far, his mind is racing. Where was Elijah? Where is everyone else? What exactly happened between Klaus going to sleep in his own bed, to waking up where he did? It's not the first time Klaus has woken up in Elijah's bed by any means, but usually Elijah is in bed next to him –or at least in the room- and Klaus has certainly never forgotten the events of the night before. Time spent with Elijah is always memorable, for one reason or another. Klaus' internal meanderings are stopped upon entering the study at the sight of Hayley and Hope sitting on the sofa. Hayley looks up at Klaus' shocked expression, and concern flicks across her features.

"You didn't forget it's your day with Hope, did you?"

"No!" Klaus hastens a smile to his face as Hope looks up at him. "I just wasn't expecting to see… Elijah usually brings her."

"I haven't seen him today," Hayley offers while moving over a little for Klaus to sit down. Klaus does as he's been silently bid, and Hayley hands Hope to her father. "Did you two fight?"

"Not recently," Klaus mumbles as he hugs Hope. "He barely speaks to me these days." Klaus looks up, expecting Hayley to dig at him over the reasons for that, but instead she has an odd look on her face.

"You smell… different," Hayley explains when she sees Klaus' confusion. "Earthy… like… have you turned recently?"

"I…" Klaus stops himself and looks down at Hope. She's asleep in his arms, and Hayley is looking at him with such worry that he can't stop himself from confiding in her. "Maybe, last night. I woke up in Elijah's room this morning with no memory of getting there. Elijah was nowhere to be found."

The concerned crease of Hayley's brow deepens. "Klaus, if you're turning involuntarily…" Klaus watches Hayley's eyes flit towards their sleeping daughter, and his heart clenches. With a soft kiss to her head, Klaus hands Hope back to Hayley.

"I'll speak to Freya; find out what could be happening. If you see Elijah, please tell him I need to speak with him." Hayley nods her understanding. Klaus knows she would never have said it out loud, but he shares her fear at what his uncontrolled wolf could do. Hayley squeezes Klaus' shoulder –offering the only comfort she can- before leaving with Hope.

(~*~)

"Good afternoon, brother," Freya doesn't look up from the manuscript in her hand as Klaus enters. "What can I do for you?"

"Do you know of any way that someone could affect my wolf without my knowledge?" Klaus doesn't mince his words; at this point his fear is more pressing than his need for privacy.

Freya looks up at the question. She regards Klaus for a moment, as she puts away whatever she was working on.

"Do you mean someone turning you against your will?"

"Not so much against my will, as without my awareness entirely."

Freya's brow creases for a second and she steps towards Klaus. "Explain."

Klaus huffs in frustration, but obliges. "Last night I went to bed as normal; this morning I woke up in Elijah's room with no memory of getting there, and Hayley says I smell like I've recently turned."

"What does Elijah say?"

"Elijah's not bloody here!" Klaus growls and starts to pace. "I woke up and I was alone."

"Klaus, you don't think…" Freya trails off, and Klaus looks over to see the fear in her eyes. With a weary sigh, Klaus approaches his sister. He knows she never wants to think the worst of him, but he doesn't blame her for the question.

"There was no blood anywhere; mine or his. If Elijah was there last night, he got up and left under his own steam."

Freya nods in gratitude, both at Klaus' explanation, and that he didn't bite her head off for asking. Freya was surprised to note over the past few months that her brother was at least trying to be more considerate of others. Whether it was real change, or just a desire to appease Elijah, Freya didn't yet know.

"It seems unlikely that someone would expend the magical energy required to turn you, if they didn't want to you hurt someone," Freya reasons. "From what I've heard of your disagreements with Davina, you know that a forceful turning is a painful process. I doubt you would have slept through it."

"Then what is happening?" Klaus has desperation in his eyes, and Freya can't hide her pity as she answers.

"I'm afraid that's for you and your wolf to discuss."


	2. Chapter 2

_[Flashback]_

The door creaked, and Elijah looked up from the book he was reading.

"Niklaus," the name was a sigh, and Elijah put his book down, knowing he wouldn't get the chapter finished tonight. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Silence was the response, and Elijah couldn't help the fond smile that broke out on his face.

"This is the third night in as many weeks that you've come to me. There must be something you want."

Silence, broken by the ruffling of movement.

"Very well, I shall indulge this again. Come on."

The bed dipped. Elijah noted, with a smile, that his brother's wolf form bent the bedsprings more so than his regular shape. Wary eyes regarded him for the briefest of moments, before Elijah's lap was filled with the head of his brother's wolf. Without hesitation, Elijah rested a hand upon the fur and began long, soothing strokes. A soft huff was all the response Elijah got to his action, but the contentment he could feel coming from the creature made him his heart swell. In the light of day, Elijah would be questioning Klaus' motives for coming to him like this, but as it ever was between them, when Elijah was alone with Klaus, their bond became all that mattered. Klaus had not alluded to these encounters during the small moments they saw each other around the compound, nor had he endeavoured to seek Elijah out in his usual form. To Elijah it was clear that his brother had no desire for these events to be known by anyone, and as such it was unlikely they were a ruse to sway Elijah's convictions one way or another. The light from the candles dotted around Elijah's room fell softly across the wolf's form, and Elijah couldn't help thinking back to the days when there was no pretence required. Niklaus would come to him when they were young –when they were human- for no other reason than he wanted to be around his big brother. They could sit in silence for hours, and Niklaus would be the most content Elijah had ever seen him.

It took Elijah a moment to realise the wolf was asleep. A fond smile adorned his features when he noticed, and carefully began to move himself into a more comfortable position. He curled himself around the wolf and let his eyes drift closed.


	3. Chapter 3

Hayley looks as worried when she enters Freya's rooms as she did when she left Klaus earlier that morning. Klaus, for his part, looks unhappy with the entire situation. A look that worsens when he notices Jackson follow Hayley into the room.

"Before you start," Hayley raises a hand to cut off Klaus' objections. "Freya said you needed expert help with the wolf situation, and Jack has a lot more experience in communing than I do."

Jackson looks at Klaus as if he is expecting a confrontation, but Klaus merely dips his head in acknowledgement of Hayley's logic.

"Where is Hope?" Klaus asks instead of arguing.

"She's with Mary," Hayley explains, her voice softening at the mention of their daughter. "I thought it would be best."

"I agree," Klaus offers a half-smile, before turning his attention back to Freya. "So come on then; what's the master plan for figuring this all out?"

Freya huffs at Klaus' abrupt tone, but she understands his frustrations and doesn't argue over it. Instead, she grinds some incense and hands Klaus some matches.

"We need a circle of candles on the floor, big enough to fit two grown wolves."

"Two?" Hayley questions.

"I guess Freya is talking about a guided journey," Jackson offers. "Sometimes when two people journey together, both their wolves have been known to come out. Obviously that's only around the full moon under normal circumstances."

"But as ever with our family," Freya's smile is brittle as she finishes mixing her incense. "These circumstances are not normal."

Klaus is finished with the candles by the time Freya rounds the table with her incense. She waves a hand to indicate that Klaus should sit inside the circle, and then looks between the remaining pair.

"Which one of you wants to try?" Freya asks.

Hayley looks from Jackson to Klaus and back.

"I have more experience with the ritual," Jackson speaks. "But it works better when the people involved are emotionally close."

"Alright, Hayley, you're up." Freya waves in the direction of the circle again. Hayley looks concerned at Jackson's judgement of their closeness, and Klaus seems unable to help her clarify. With a soft smile, Jackson nudges Hayley towards Klaus.

"He's the father of your baby," Jackson explains. "Despite your differences, that kind of connection doesn't go away. It should work."

Hayley offers Jackson a grateful smile before joining Klaus inside the circle. Their eyes meet, and Klaus' smile is also filled with gratitude. Hayley takes his hands in hers before turning to look up at Jackson.

"What now?" She asks.

"You'll need to keep facing each other," Jackson explains; his tone changing to one of serenity and focus. "Close your eyes, breathe deep and even, and feel the connection between the two of you."

 _Hayley looks around herself. A forest she's never been in, approaching dusk. Freya's incense must be strong. Klaus doesn't appear, and Hayley begins to worry. She calls out to him, but silence is all she's met with._

Hayley opens here eyes with a gasp. Klaus looks at her with concern.

"I was there… I think. A forest. Nowhere I've been before, but…"

"Hayley, what's wrong?" Jackson asks.

"I was alone," Hayley is still focussed on Klaus as she speaks. "I called for you, but you weren't there." Both Hayley and Klaus look to Jackson for guidance.

"You didn't feel the pull?" Jackson asks Klaus.

"I felt warm," Klaus offers. "But there was no forest. Only darkness, which I will assume for the moment was the inside of my own eyelids."

"Try again," Jackson responds. "This time try not to think about anything else. Feel Hayley's energy, and let her guide you to where you need to be."

Klaus and Hayley close their eyes once more, and Klaus tries to focus on the feel of Hayley's hands in his; the connection between them, forged in fire and blood.

 _The moon shines bright over the forest canopy. Hayley looks around herself, attention focussing at the rustle of leaves behind her. A wolf Hayley instinctively recognises as Klaus steps from the trees, but does not approach._

" _Klaus?" Hayley tries to step closer but the wolf retreats with a distressed whine. Hayley can feel, on some kind of spiritual level, that she isn't the one the wolf wishes were here. Taking a deep breath, Hayley clears her mind and wills herself to turn. When she's in wolf form herself, she again tries to approach Klaus. Again he backs away, and this time his teeth are bared._

 _Hayley takes a second to rethink, before reaching out with her mind instead. She calls out to Klaus, but receives only a growled response. A single word._

 _Elijah._

Hayley and Klaus spring apart at the same moment, both gasping for breath.

"Did it work?" Freya enquires.

Klaus looks too shocked to respond, so Hayley speaks, her compassionate gaze not leaving Klaus' face.

"We need Elijah," Hayley says softly. "I don't think anyone else is going to get through."


	4. Chapter 4

"I've been trying to call him," Hayley sighs. "His phone must be turned off."

Freya looks over at Klaus, who has curled in on himself. His knees are drawn up to his chest, and he hasn't moved from his spot inside the circle. She's never seen her brother like this; is certain none of them have. He hasn't spoken a word since he and Hayley returned. The desolation she can feel coming off him makes her want to weep. Instead, she closes her eyes and reaches out to Elijah. She can tell he's still in town, which is a comfort. Not far away. Not hurt; not even upset, which is further good news.

"I assume this nudging inside my skull is you looking for me, dear sister?"

Everyone looks up in surprise to see Elijah standing in the doorway. He scans the faces in the room, his gaze falling inevitably upon Klaus.

"Something's wrong," Freya elaborates. "We need your help."

"Leave us," Elijah instructs, his eyes never leaving Klaus' face as he speaks. Hayley takes Jackson's arm and they leave without a sound. Freya stops close to Elijah and gives him a look filled with meaning. It all at once says 'be kind', and 'I'm afraid', and 'take care of our brother'. Elijah looks at Freya long enough to reassure her, but as soon as she leaves his sight, his attention focuses back on Klaus.

Through all the movement, Klaus has remained where he is seated. The desperate, hopeless look has not left his face, and Elijah doesn't hesitate to sit opposite his brother.

"What is it?" Elijah asks, voice soft.

"My wolf," Klaus whispers, his gaze shifting from Elijah to the floor in what can only be interpreted as shame. "I've been turning, involuntarily. I don't know for how long or what I may have done. Hayley tried to help me commune with it, but…"

Elijah covers Klaus' hand with his own. "Set your mind at ease, brother," he whispers with a half smile. "All your wolf has been doing these last few weeks is sleeping in my bed."

Klaus looks shocked, his eyes locking on to Elijah's with confusion and a rising feeling of betrayal. "You knew?"

"I didn't know it was not of your will," Elijah clarifies. "I merely assumed you were…" Elijah rethinks his words, a rueful sigh escaping. "You used to come to me for comfort. I thought maybe this was the only way you could ask for it right now."

It takes Klaus a few seconds before awareness dawns on his features. "Because I didn't say anything about it during the day, you assumed I didn't want it spoken of." Klaus marvels at Elijah's seemingly unending compassion for him. They sit for a moment in silence, before Klaus speaks again.

"Hayley says that my wolf will only commune with you. I need to get it under control, Elijah. I can't be around Hope if I don't have control of myself."

"I will help you," Elijah says as if it's obvious, which Klaus supposes it really is. Elijah takes both of Klaus' hands as he retakes the cross-legged position. Together they close their eyes and take a deep breath.

 _The forest is dark, but Elijah can easily make out the shape of Klaus' wolf standing before him._

" _Niklaus," Elijah steps forward. The wolf lies down, giving a baleful whine, and edges toward Elijah's outstretched hand. Elijah in turn crouches down to run a hand over the wolf's head. Closing his eyes, Elijah reaches out with his mind; nudging against the wolf's consciousness._

Elijah

" _Yes," Elijah speaks aloud, he can't seem to stop himself. "I'm here."_

Elijah

 _The silence stretches for a long moment as Elijah tries to psychically prompt the wolf into speaking. What is wrong? Why is this happening?_

Elijah. Love. Need.

 _Elijah pulls his hand away from the wolf's head in shock. Love. That's not a word that gets tossed around so easily between Mikaelsons. When Elijah opens his eyes, Klaus' human form is standing next to his wolf, looking utterly confused._

" _If you care for my opinion," Elijah ventures, still mildly astonished. "This could be resolved much more quickly if your two selves could communicate."_

 _Klaus seems stunned into silence at the whole situation, but he dutifully sits down next to his wolf and places a hand on its back. He closes his eyes, and Elijah watches in fascination as emotions flicker across Klaus' human face._

Elijah!

 _The voice disrupts Elijah's musings, and he pulls his attention back to what is happening. Whatever discussion Klaus and his wolf were having seems to have collapsed, and the wolf sounds desperate inside Elijah's head._

Love. Need. Elijah. Need.

" _Slow down," Elijah speaks softly, dropping to his knees from the crouch he's been holding this whole time. He turns his attention to Klaus' human form. "Niklaus, what's happening? Talk to me."_

 _For a long moment it seems as if Klaus will not speak, but a heavy sigh is followed by a shake of his head, and then a whispered confession._

" _I have been suppressing the wolf. It spent so long being magically blocked by our mother, and when we did the ritual to restore me to my full potential, it was finally free. Its consciousness became a part of my own, but its needs frightened me. It asks for things I simply cannot admit, and so I have been ignoring it. I use the anger and power the wolf provides when it suits me, but I have not let the two halves of myself truly connect."_

" _You have been afraid," Elijah concludes._

" _We were raised to believe that the wolves were monsters," Klaus' brow creases as he speaks. "It's not true. The wolf represents a mind free of the inhibitions of human nature. Yes, that can mean violence, but it also means admitting to wants, and fears, and needs… Things I can never allow to be seen, for my own fear of appearing weak."_

 _The Klaus finally looks up at Elijah, his eyes are swimming with uncertainty. The wolf whines beside him, and Elijah once again reaches out to stroke it._

" _The wolf is a part of you," Elijah's voice is not accusing, and Klaus closes his eyes to the compassion of his expression. "You should not fear appearing weak to those who love you. I have seen you, through a thousand years, in every state of rage and joy, and I know who you are, Niklaus."_

" _You are the only one who has ever made me feel truly wanted," Klaus admits, tears beginning to fall. "I have always feared that my need for comfort would one day become distasteful to you. If we remain together because you want it, not because I need it, that somehow made me feel like I couldn't lose you."_

 _Elijah watches in rapt fascination as the wolf raises its head. It nudges up against Klaus' side before turning its face to the sky and howling. Klaus makes no move to wipe his tears as the sound rings around them, and the wolf fades away, finally becoming one with Klaus._

The tears are still on Klaus' face when he and Elijah return, gasping and blinking in the candlelit room. Klaus moves to pull his hands away, but Elijah's grip tightens. Raising to his knees, Elijah urges Klaus forward, and it takes only seconds for Klaus to allow himself to be enveloped in Elijah's arms. Elijah's hand moves to stroke over Klaus' hair, and instead of protesting as he usually would, Klaus listens to the wolf in the back of his mind. He tightens his arms around Elijah, and allows himself to be content.

The End.


End file.
